Aux Délices de Bellatrix
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Sorcière Hebdo, n 483. Sorties : Aux Délices de Bellatrix est le nouveau Cabaret Mangemort à la mode. A deux pas du Chemin de Traverse, vous serez subjugués par son décor romantique et par ses show variés. A ne pas manquer : Witches Night le mardi !


**Bonsoir !**

**En attendant la suite de Cobra qui ne devrait plus tarder, je vous poste ce petit OS assez marrant**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

**Défi de la Grande Amy W. Key**

**Modalités dudit défi :** (Précision : défi entrecoupé de conversations annexes, je n'assure donc pas de la clarté du défi ^^) : « Dans une maison close, avec les mots sex-shop, lupanar, mirodrome. Et je veux un mix de pairing (…). Pas de dramione ou de lulu/Hermione (…) Lulu avec un képi, j'ai du mal à résister à l'image (…) Cheveux lâchés, ça fera strip-teaseur ! »  
**Rated** : Je pense que T sera suffisant.  
**Résumé** : Sorcière Hebdo, n°483. Sorties : « Aux Délices de Bellatrix » est le nouveau Cabaret Mangemort à la mode. À deux pas du Chemin de Traverse, vous serez subjugués par son décor romantique et par ses shows variés. À ne pas manquer : Witches Night le mardi !

* * *

**Aux Délices de Bellatrix**

Les flammes crépitaient dans la cheminée. Rougeoyantes ondulations de fureur auxquelles se mêlaient des nuances d'ocre, de soleil et de cendre. Les lascifs mouvements du feu projetaient leurs ombres sur les murs et sur le plafond du salon principal du Square Grimmaud.

L'atmosphère n'en devenait que plus lugubre dans cet antique manoir au lourd passif. Néanmoins les cris d'hystérie et les éclats de rire qui résonnaient dans l'habitacle dénotaient grandement avec le cadre maussade qu'offraient les lieux. L'euphorie en devenait presque contagieuse.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! Joyeux anniversaaaaaaaire !

Des hurlements de joie accompagnaient le chant alors qu'Hermione se tassait ostensiblement dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait. Ces instants où elle se trouvait être le centre d'attention, avaient toujours eu le don de la mettre mal à l'aise, aussi loin que ses souvenirs d'enfant lui permettaient de remonter.

Son amie Ginny, radieuse dans sa robe couleur émeraude, lui tendait une enveloppe froissée qu'elle s'entreprit de déchirer non sans un « merci » inaudible. L'excitation était à son comble lorsque cinq papiers d'un orange vif tombèrent sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.  
- Des places pour le show ! Elles s'arrachent à prix d'or ! s'exclama Lavande Brown.

Mais ses vagues explications se révélaient bien loin d'être claires. Elle préféra donc insister.

- Le show ? Mais quel show ?  
- Voyons Hermione : celui de Lestrange ! La Gazette et Sorcière Hebdo ne parlent QUE de ça depuis des mois : c'est vraiment le spectacle à ne pas louper ces derniers temps. Gin' était certaine que ça te plairait.

À la vue de l'expression qu'arborait son ami Harry, Hermione réalisa que lui non plus ne paraissait que très vaguement emballé par cette idée. Elle préféra donc tenter d'effacer sa moue sceptique qui entacherait sûrement le bonheur non contenu de ses amies.

- Parvati, Lavande, Luna, toi et moi ! Continua Ginny. Ça va être mémorable, je te le promets ! Allez va te faire belle, on t'attend.

* * *

- Ton cadeau ne te plaît pas…

Ginny était rentrée sans qu'Hermione ne la remarque, bien trop occupée à essayer de rentrer dans la minuscule robe qu'elle avait trouvée, l'attendant sagement sur son lit, comme une invitation ne pouvant décemment pas être déclinée. Petite chose rose pâle mais non moins affriolante, sans aucun doute offerte par ses amies, bien loin des vêtements qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter.

- Non ce n'est pas du tout ça c'est juste que…  
- Que ?

Elle expira profondément avant de fermer brusquement la fermeture de sa robe.

- Je n'ai pas encore d'avis sur ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas trop… cruel. Cruel de les contraindre. Cruel de s'y rendre. Cruel d'en avoir fait un sujet de moqueries.

Son amie soupira bruyamment.

- Tu réfléchis trop Hermione. C'est ton anniversaire, tu devrais simplement te détendre, nous faire confiance et profiter. Pour une fois dans ta vie.  
- Tu crois ?

Ses talons étaient décidément bien trop hauts. Elle aurait l'air ridicule dans ce genre d'accoutrement, perchée sur ces échasses de malheur. Pourtant le regard sévère que lui lança Ginny à cet instant là l'empêcha de poursuivre plus loin ses ronchonnements silencieux.

- J'en suis certaine et puis…

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione avant de lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Severus sera là….

* * *

Elles transplanèrent et arrivèrent les unes après les autres sur les pavés glacés du Londres sorcier. La nuit, la température était loin d'être favorable au beau milieu du mois de septembre. Hermione resserra contre elle la cape qu'elle portait, négligemment jetée sur sa robe.

Elles ne s'attardèrent heureusement pas dans l'étroite ruelle où elles venaient d'apparaitre. D'ailleurs Ginny avait l'air très au courant du lieu où se déroulait leur escapade. Attrapant fermement sa main, ce fût juste si elle ne la traîna pas derrière elle tout au long du court trajet qui les séparait du show.

_Aux Délices de Bellatrix_

Un ruban rouge virevoltait dans la nuit, sur la devanture de ce qui ressemblait à une échoppe abandonnée, formant le nom du cabaret qui n'attendait plus qu'elles. Aux Délices de Bellatrix : amusant que le nom d'une pareille psychopathe n'ait pas eu le mérite de rebuter la foule. Et pourtant, d'après ce que Parvati lui avait raconté, le lieu ne désemplissait pas depuis qu'il avait ouvert, à peine quelques semaines plus tôt.

À la fin de la guerre que l'Ordre du Phœnix avait remportée, les mangemorts déchus avait été soumis à un dilemme. Cruel, insensé mais pour le moins pacifique. Se rendre à Azkaban ou occuper les postes que le Ministère de la Magie daignait leur offrir.

Bien entendu, il avait été question de les pousser à effectuer les tâches les plus ingrates possibles, tout en les gardant sous la main au cas où les choses auraient mal tourné. Et comme de bien entendu, la menace d'un retour en prison avait motivé la plupart d'entre eux à se plier aux règles édictées par le Ministère.

Une bonne partie du camp adverse avait donc rejoint la Roumanie où ils étaient devenus d'excellents botanistes perfectionnés dans la récupération de pus de Bubobulb. D'autres étaient partis au Congo élever des Scroutts à Pétards. Les derniers, les plus dangereux, les plus coriaces, avaient été asservis au bon plaisir de la société magique.

Parmi eux, une poignée de maisons closes avaient vu le jour. La plus réputée, Aux Délices de Bellatrix, connaissait aujourd'hui un franc succès auprès de la population sorcière. Et aux vues des partisans de l'Ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres qui y purgeaient leur peine, il y avait franchement de quoi…

- Allez Hermione : dépêche-toi on va rater le début !

En effet, elle réalisa être seule dans la ruelle. Ses amies étaient déjà rentrées, l'interpellant par de grands signes de la main. Elle pénétra donc dans l'antre du mal, dans ce vulgaire… lupanar ! L'entrée était intentionnellement sombre et débouchait directement sur un étroit escalier menant au sous-sol. Elle s'y engouffra donc en retenant sa respiration.

En bas des marches les attendait un petit patio richement décoré. Elle se serait crue dans un vieux film des années 50. Sauf que devant elle, Igor Karkaroff leur faisait face. En effet, il occupait le rôle de maquereau ici. Elle tressaillit un instant, un réflexe évidemment. Car l'homme avait connu de meilleurs jours.

Grand et maigre, ses cheveux blancs étaient à présents mi- longs, se mêlant disgracieusement à la ridicule barbichette qui ornait son menton. Ses yeux perçants avaient perdu de leur fougue et c'est avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres qu'il les accueillit. Hermione préféra ne pas s'appesantir de trop sur le peignoir carmin qu'il arborait, trop court sur ses chevilles pâles.

- Bienvenue aux Délices de Bellatrix, déclara-t-il de sa voix suave. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée…

Mais contre toute attente, Ginny se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille. Il haussa ses sourcils épilés avant de répondre par un hochement de tête.

- Il sera prêt d'ici une demi-heure. Je vous propose d'aller profiter du show en attendant !

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, les cinq amies passèrent la porte principale. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise…

Elles pénétrèrent dans une salle gigantesque aux murs recouverts de tapisseries anciennes dans des teintes plutôt sombres. Le haut plafond, peint en noir, demeurait indiscernable au premier regard, alors que le sol recouvert d'une moquette vert sapin étouffait le bruit des pas.

La majeure partie de la pièce était occupée par une scène surélevée, encore vide pour le moment. L'autre moitié étaient destinée à l'installation des invités : de multiples tables y étaient entreposées, entourés de luxueux canapés en cuir. La salle était presque pleine.

Ginny se débrouilla quand même pour leur trouver de bonnes places, quasiment au niveau de l'estrade. Des serveurs et serveuses virevoltaient autour des convives, affublés de nuisettes transparentes, attributs animaux en plumes et autres couvre-chefs décalés. Elle aperçut même un homme d'un âge avancé arborant une cape où était inscrit en lettres dorés « I'm your sex-shop baby ». Lamentable.

Le lieu aurait pu paraître des plus communs. Mais seulement en ignorant les nombreuses chaines en ferraille qui pendaient aux murs, le morceau de piano sinistre qui résonnait depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées et les différents couloirs qui rejoignaient certainement les chambres de ce décadent mirodrome.

Une fois installées, trois bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu lévitèrent jusqu'à leur table. Et comme par « magie » Hermione se retrouva devant un verre à shot, gracieusement rempli par Parvati. La soirée commençait mal… S'obligeant à s'abreuver du liquide amer, elle se demanda sérieusement si venir ici avait été une bonne idée.

- Détends-toi un peu ! s'écria Lavande. C'est ton anni-ver-sai-re ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas bouder !  
- Je ne boude pas !  
- Si elle boude, argumenta Ginny tout en la réservant. Allez Grangie : il ne te reste plus qu'à boire pour oublier ta peine !  
- Je n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool…  
- Et les strip-teaseurs : et pourtant tu es coincée ici ! Autant en profiter non ?

Elle haussa les épaules et avala cul-sec. Et en effet, quelques verres plus tard, elle sentit ses muscles se décontracter, son malaise s'atténuer, son esprit s'envoler. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça au final. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à profiter de sa soirée ? Ou pas…

Elle déchanta lorsque la scène qui lui faisait face s'illumina brusquement. Des néons magiques multicolores furent rapidement accompagnés par les premières notes d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Comme quoi, la guerre avait quand même eu le bénéfice d'ouvrir les sorciers à la culture moldue !

Le silence se fit dans la salle du club. Chacun retenait son souffle du mieux qu'il le pouvait, dans l'expectative des évènements qui allaient suivre. Et elle apparut. Elle avait tellement changé qu'Hermione peina à la reconnaître.

Son impressionnante chevelure noire cendrée avait été lissée, gominée et agencée en un chignon banane qui dégageait son visage, son cou et ses épaules. Ses traits toujours aussi anguleux affichaient un air de profonde langueur, impression rehaussée par la couleur sanguine de ses lèvres peintes. Ses yeux, également fardés, reflétaient l'excitation langoureuse que lui provoquait l'admiration portée par la foule à son encontre.

Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, moulante à l'extrême, elle se mit à chanter. Reprendre une chanson moldue telle que « I Will Survive » de Gloria Gaynor relevait carrément du blasphème. Surtout que les paroles avaient été massacrées… enfin modifiées.

_Approchez mes petits Venez mes mignons_  
_Tonton Severus vous fera gouter à sa potion_

Si au premier abord, Hermione avait douté de l'identité de la femme qui lui faisait face, ses doutes s'envolèrent à l'instant où Bellatrix Lestrange croisa son regard.

_Narcissa fait le service, Drago chante en amateur_  
_N'ayez pas peur_

Le caractère malsain que dégageait cette sorcière n'avait en effet guère d'égal. Et l'attitude qu'elle adoptait en chantant ne faisait qu'exacerber ce sentiment de folie pure et de dépravation qu'elle lui inspirait.

_Mais si les poils vous rendent fous alors Greyback est fait pour vous_  
_Travers s'occupe du bondage alors que Nott vous file des coups_

Hermione réalisa alors que l'ex-favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas seule sur scène. Dans le fond de la scène, une demi-douzaine de mangemorts venait de faire leur apparition.

_Si vous êtes plutôt costumes, Yaxley est très bon métamorphe_  
_Rockwood lui c'est les menottes surtout qu'il est loin d'être amorphe_

Affublés de ce qui s'approchait plus ou moins d'un uniforme de policier moldu, elle en reconnut certains à son plus grand damne. Et alors qu'un gémissement d'horreur s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte, les pseudo-gendarmes commencèrent à se déshabiller sensuellement.

_Avouez-nous tous vos penchants_  
_D'ailleurs Macnair aime jouer avec les objets tranchants_

Malefoy-père balança son képi dans la salle sous les acclamations extatiques des sorciers et sorcières de l'assemblée.

_Alors rejoignez-nous vite dans ce lieu de plaisir _  
_Car promis nous exaucerons tous vos désirs_ !

Secouant voluptueusement sa chevelure argentée au rythme de ses déhanchements et de la voix rauque de Bellatrix, la foule hurla de plus belle.

_Aux Délices ! De Bellatrix !_  
_Oh Igor Karkaroff vous fera pleurer sous ses supplices_

Comble de l'effroi, les mangemorts, à présent outrageusement débraillés, empruntèrent des escaliers dans le but évident de rejoindre les convives, à la limite de l'hystérie. Au cœur de l'hérésie collective, Hermione assista, impuissante, à l'arrivée d'Antonin Dolohov à sa table.

_Pour le fouet c'est chez Lucius_  
_Surtout que le jeudi il suce !_

Uniquement vêtu d'un slip échancré et, autour du cou, des menottes argentées de son costume de parfait gendarme, il entreprit de leur offrir un show privé à coup de suggestifs mouvements de bassin.

_C'est Aux Délices ! De Bellatrix !_  
_Hey Hey !_

La chanson prit fin sous les applaudissements du club alors que Dolohov entreprenait de faire visiter à Ginny les méandres sinueux de ses glandes salivaires en un effroyable baiser. Le show prit brusquement fin lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle excitée dans une obscurité cauchemardesque.

Quelques instants après, le jour se fit : les mangemorts avaient disparu alors qu'en coulisse un nouveau spectacle devait se préparer. Dans quelle horreur se trouvait-elle ? À vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait escompté pour fêter ses vingt ans…

Et la seule personne qu'elle aurait pu vouloir apercevoir en ce lieu de débauche, demeurait inscrit aux abonnés absents. Mais une serveuse à l'allure revêche s'avança vers elle, alors que ses amies se remettaient à peine de leurs émotions autour d'une énième bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

- Z'êtes Miss Granger ? Questionna-t-elle sans cesser de mâchonner un vieux morceau de chewing-gum grisâtre.  
- Euh oui…  
- Suivez-moi alors.

Hermione la dévisagea, décontenancée.

- Severus Rogue vous attend dans la chambre « Cachots » et comme vous l'avez demandé à la résa', il ne porte rien sous sa robe…

* * *

Et je m'arrêterai là ! Bon honnêtement c'est du gros n'importe quoi mais j'ai a-do-ré écrire cet OS =D

Et la chanson : vous n'imaginerez JAMAIS à quel point j'ai galéré pour l'écrire ! J'ai réussi à attraper des foux rires monumentaux TOUTE SEULE parce que je voulais absolument que les paroles collent sur la musique ( ah si si essayez vous allez voir ça se goupille trop bien ! )  
Bref, j'attends votre verdict les amis !  
( bien entendu, une suite me parait hors de question ^^ : mais vous pouvez supplier ! Qui sait ... )

Bisous !


End file.
